


I know who I want to take me home (A cheesy love story in a galaxy far, far away)

by MalloryMobius



Category: Star Wars Sequel Trilogy
Genre: Alternate Universe - High School, F/M, M/M
Language: English
Status: In-Progress
Published: 2019-12-22
Updated: 2020-01-05
Packaged: 2021-02-25 21:33:35
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: Creator Chose Not To Use Archive Warnings
Chapters: 4
Words: 2,542
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/21902293
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/MalloryMobius/pseuds/MalloryMobius
Summary: Luke is a newspaper editor. Leia is a fashion designer. Han is her businessman ex-husband. Rey, Finn, Ben, Hux and Poe are troublesome high school kids who are totally in love. A story about growing up and letting go.See tags for relationship
Relationships: Armitage Hux/Kylo Ren, Kylo Ren/Rey, Luke Skywalker/Han Solo, Past Leia Organa/Han Solo - Relationship, Poe Dameron/Finn
Comments: 3
Kudos: 29





	1. The Invitation

The thing was, now that Rey thought over it, that she should have known better than to discuss anything remotely related to the social network with her family.

“But Rey, it’s dangerous！Broadcasting private matters around…” Aunt Leia had said during dinner. “You’ve always been a smart girl. How can you be so——”

“Stubborn?” Luke suggested, “I have no idea who this Kylo Ren guy is. He might be like over forty or something.”

“Ewww! He’s not!” Rey cried out, “Kylo’s a senior in my school! For the thirteenth time Dad: One must verify his or her identity before using the forum. Besides, chatting with a friend is not BROADCASTING. From my perspective, you two should really invest a little more trust into social apps.”

“Fine fine.” Luke surrendered, “As long as you don’t go to see him in person.”

“Sure.” Rey fiddled with her salad, and tried really hard not to think about the message Kylo sent her this afternoon. In her drawer, the screen of her phone lit up again.

“So how’s it going? Are you going to Homecoming with me or not?”  
*  
“You know I was on the edge of thinking this Kylo guy doesn’t exist.” Finn told Rey the next day.

“What why?” Rey said unbelievably. “You use the forum. You know the verification protocols！”

“Okay calm down, Miss. Would you please turn around and take a look? Intimidating right?” Finn raised his chin toward the other end of the corridor, where a bunch of boys were standing casually against the lockers. Well, Rey had to admit that Finn did have a point regarding the seniors.

“See that ginger head? That’s Armitage Hux. Rumors have it that he’s a drug dealer."

"He does seem to be in the A class.” Rey remarked thoughtfully. For a 17-year-old, Hux looked too pale and he’s standing to his height almost precariously. His lips trembled when he spoke to his friend, a dark-haired bloke with carved-out features and a striking resemblance to whom Rey couldn’t quite bring herself to recall. “So who’s that guy than?”

“That’ll be Ben Solo for you. His dad owns half the automobile industry in the country and is about the wealthiest school board.”

“Solo…” Rey contemplated, “Didn’t aunt Leia divorce a Solo guy? She seems to resent talking about this. Even Luke won’t give me a clue.”

“That’s news.” Finn said darkly, “I hope Ben Solo is not your cousin. You have no idea how many bullies he’s deviously manipulated.”

“Well surprise me.” Rey shrugged, “Anyway we can’t possibly be related, in blood that is. Adoption, remember?”

“My point being, those seniors, they’re completely and oh so freaking surely out of our league! It’s beyond my barren imagination that you are actually going to the ball with one of THEM.” Finn gestured furiously. 

“And you are going with Poe Dameron, as in Poe “the pilot” Dameron.” Rey retorted, “Like dancing with a guy who’s nearly shagged all the girls in our grade is totally not weird. Is he expanding his business to homos or what now?”

“He asked me.” Finn said feebly in his defense. “Come on, who could say no to that beautiful face?!”

“Not that I blame you for having a ginormous crush on Dameron since primary school. Oh hell, the chap looks like a Greek God.” Rey nodded in agreement.

“Exactly what gives him the reason to shag like one.” Finn concluded.  
*  
On Wednesday however things got a little derailed. Marie Trout and Casey Macoy fought over who got to have Poe Dameron in Maths, only to find out that “someone as obscure as Finn” had stolen the privilege weeks ahead. A constant discussion of who would go to homecoming with whom fired off rapidly and spared no time to dominate all the forums, lunch break and classes. They said Ben Solo’s mystery lady was a movie star in L.A.

【Still haven’t decided yet.】Rey typed. 

【Take your time.】The reply was instant. 【You’re the only one I asked.】

【Think twice.】

【Don’t really feel like it. I know you’ll say yes.】

【How?】

【I just know.】  
*  
“Are you blushing?” Hux asked from the kitchen.

“No.” Ben deadpanned.


	2. The Dealer

“That, was awesome.” Ben breathed.

“Exhilarating.” Hux panted out. 

They let themselves dwell in the post-shagging dizziness for a while. Then Hux turned his head to Ben:“What is it?”

“What is what?”

“The blushing, what’s that about?”

Ben sighed, and looked at the ceiling: “Do you believe in love at first sight?”  
*  
Later, when Hux was left alone lying in the center of the cold, dark house, he couldn’t help but burst into tear, a thing Hux didn’t really do anymore since a skinny boy called Ben Solo asked him if he wanted to be friend with him five years ago. He still remembered the day. His homework was not done properly because father didn’t allow Hux to go on that field trip. He remembered begging Mrs. Stewart hastily: “No. Not my Dad, please!” 

She called him anyways. What happened next was a mess. The rage. The lash. The screaming. Salty liquid washed over ruptured skin. It burned. But he was getting so used to it that he’d like to consider crying as a symptom of pain, the way scars were a symptom of pain as well. Hux was well past the process of wondering why his dad hated him so much. 

He was brought home early for another round of punishment. Then, as if some sort of savior had answered to his prayer, a phone call from work brought his dad away. Half an hour later, when Hux was sitting on the balcony, pondering on suicide, he heard a whistle from the street. 

At first, he missed it because he was so caught up in his mind. But the boy was jumping up and down and waving his hand and shouting so loudly that it nearly gave Hux a headache.

When Hux opened the door to let him in, and explained to him the reasons for his missing classes and having dark circles under swollen eyes, and hesitantly agreed to hang out maybe in some time, Hux was half convinced that Ben Solo was exactly the hero who came to his rescue.

It’s been five years. They ‘ve been best friends since kids. And then at some point, they became awkward teenagers trapped in a bed too small with a broken air-conditioner versus the radiant summer heat. Some punk band was playing in the background. Magazine pages spread lavishly all over the floor. Iced beer mixed with soda filled the fridge downstairs. They were drunk but not too drunk. Before Hux knew it, their hands were on each other’s body. It was a vivid chaos. Hux wondered if his life had always been like this, if he would spend the rest of it not knowing. Only this time, the marks on his body didn’t hurt as much and he didn’t want them to go away any time soon. He wore them under his clothes, like badges, like amulets.

Were they friends with benefit? It depended. And Hux thought that this was why he picked up the old unmanly habit again. Ben used to tease about it, not at all in a nasty way. 

Everything was about to change.

He picked up the phone and dialed a number he didn’t add to contact. 

“It’s Hux. Got anything?”


	3. The Pilot

As a matter of fact, the whole Poe asking Finn to a dance scandal didn’t come out of nowhere. It was just that they decided not to speak of the incident which started it “for Finn’s sake”. Personally speaking, Finn just thought that Poe was worried about the impression he’d generally fabricate in front of the public falling into collapse. 

In a word, they shagged. After the rugby finals. In the locker room. Like rabbits in heat. Oh hell, Finn did enjoy (a little too much) the terrified look Poe pulled after he sucked Poe’s cock under the running tap. It was like Poe couldn’t fully register the electricity flowing through both of their bodies, the need for more striking in the back of his head. It was like he didn’t trust his controls anymore. It was dazzlingly pretty. A beautiful boy growing into a beautiful man. 

Poe as a kid was smart and determined and everything Finn fantasized about, all “when I grow up, I wanna be a pilot” sort of seriousness.

Now I barely know you, Finn thought. He observed when Poe danced between different girls and sometimes blokes, the ghost of his mother haunting behind jet-black eyes. After his mother’s death, Poe generally quitted his life. His world had ended and people for some reason beyond conception lived still. So, this was how Finn saw Poe: a baffled man, with an infinity of future at hand and he just let it slipped away. He chose the easy way. He drifted along, flying from one love affair to another, never settling down.

When Poe came to him after the game, all horny and playful, it dawned on Finn that all those years the impulse toward Poe inside his veins had been anger. Nobody deserved to live like this, no matter what happened. The catch about drifting along was this: you lived on, but not quite getting the thing you desired most. A fake happy ending for those who were not ready to face a brutal reality.

“More.” Poe demanded like a spoiled child.

“It’s not going to make you feel any better.” Finn said, almost taking pity on him.

“It will!” Poe begged, “Shut the fuck up and take me already.”

Then why cry yourself blind, Poe? Why laugh when you didn’t mean it? Why make love when you were not capable of loving?

Finn pressed his mouth to the corner of Poe’s eyes, and held him close.

He would make damn sure that Poe didn’t get it easily.

“I have an idea.” He said, “You’re gonna ask me to that dance Rey’s been whining about and you will act like nothing has happened.”

“What’s in it for me?” Poe raised an eyebrow, trying to be casual and failing. Finn thrusted. Poe twitched. 

Finn smirked: “Anything you want, baby.”


	4. A Clash and A Fall

“This is the worst idea.” Hux complained to the florist, who was busying herself arranging a remarkably huge bunch of roses. 

“I beg to differ.” The middle-aged florist said knowingly, “Any girl however stone-hearted will be moved by such romance.” She winked at Hux and handed him the bouquet. “I’m sure the lucky lady would say yes to whatever you propose, young man.”

“’s not for me.” Hux’s voice was muffled by the furious blossoms as he retreated from the shop. “I’m just… helping.” 

“Your enthusiasm says otherwise!” The florist shouted behind him. And with that, Hux fled.

*

“Floras checked.” He texted Ben and headed home. It was already 9 p.m.. Hardly anyone could be seen on campus. But staying at school was a better option for Hux than going home. Anywhere was a better option than home.

“NEAT！” Ben’s reply spoke ecstasy. “I’d do it myself had dad not been nagging me about this dinner with his new girlfriend.”

Hux stared at the message, the florist’s words echoing in his mind. Is he being so revealing? When Ben looks at his face, will he be able to read his feelings too?

“Anything for you.” He typed, and deleted the line quickly, horrified that he had meant it in every way.

The walking home was deliberately slowed. When he came near the construction, Hux found that the house was lit inside. He hesitated before stepping forward, but stopped dead when a loud crash and a scream broke through the chilling September night. Out of instinct, Hux looked for a place to hide. His whole body went still when he saw a figure limping out of the front door. There was blood dripping from his father’s hands. 

“Don’t you ever think of hiding from me, you filthy little rat.” The man at the porch bellowed to the air, laughing hysterically, “Hand me to the police! Go ahead! And I’ll be so glad to tell them about your little business!”

Hux froze. He slowly straightened up his body, and ran for his life.

【I think my father just killed someone】

*

【FYI, You look gorgeous as always.】

【Have you been stalking me?】

【Yep for today.】

【Shame on you.】

【You’re welcome.】

【Still not going to tell me who you are huh?】

【Not until I send my greetings first.】

【?】

【Just open your locker.】

So Rey did just that. 

*

“He what?” Leia said in wide eyes.

“He stuffed Rey’s locker with roses! Must have been at least twenty of them because when she opened the locked, they went straight for the face.”

“Poor Ren.” Finn stifled a laugh, and chocked. “’s such a misfortune that he has to learn it the hard way flowers are not for every girl.”

“Especially when this girl is specifically allergic to pollen.” Luke chuckled, and immediately added out of concern, “Are you feeling better now dear?”

“I don’t know.” Rey said light-headedly. “I might as well rest through the whole homecoming week.”

“Somebody’s going to be so heart broken.” Finn concluded wisely.

*

“How can I know she’s allergic!” Ben yelled in frustration.

“It’s just an accident. Calm down. You’ll have another go.” Hux gave him a pat on the back.

“I can’t. I’ve lost my shot already.” Ben said miserably.

“Look, just go to her and ask, alright? Tell her you’ve been interested ever since she posted that article about energy utilization or something… It’s not unlike that your intension has already been so creepily obvious that I’m surprised she doesn’t ignore you utterly and completely.”

“She bloody will after THIS!” 

“Then she’ll be a fool not knowing your sincerity.” Hux said mildly, “Because I know best that if she turns you down, she’ll be pushing away the most honest and caring guy in the whole universe. A guy who gave me a place to settle down after my father has gone crazy. For me , this guy must be a saint.”

“That’s not a problem at all, you know that. How’s your father anyway?”

“Never seen him again.” Hux shuddered. “I always knew that he would end up in jail. It’s just…” He trailed off. Ben would think he was being emotional. But the ugliest secret was yet to be uncovered. He shivered at the threat and closed his eyes, knowing that one day, he had to swallow the bitter consequences on his own.

*

【I’m so sorry about the roses.】

…

【Please give me a chance to explain.】

…

【At least allow me to make a proper apology.】

…

【I’ll come to see you after class. Is that okay?】

【Fine. Meet me a——】

——BANG

Rey was a little dazed still when someone offered to help her to get on her feet. She stared in bewilderment at the books scattering around, her eyes finally fixing on a cellphone glistening on the ground. She picked it up and saw the unmistakable chat box saying “I’ll come to see you after class. Is that okay?”

“It’s you!” She said breathlessly.

Ben Solo, for the first time in his 17 years of life, panicked.


End file.
